1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a projectile, the device providing a barrier within the connection between an ignition charge in the forward end of the projectile and one or more incendiary charges and/or explosive charges located behind the ignition charge, the projectile including two discs having concentric apertures which are situated behind the ignition charge and means adapted to make a barrier for preventing shock waves and/or flames under high pressure, caused by combustion of the ignition charge, to pass through the apertures until the projectile has been given a rotational velocity which is sufficient to cause arming.
2. The Prior Art
A projectile of the above kind is in principle known from Norwegian Acceptance Print No. 137.735, which describes the use of a non-combustible, particulate material as a flame barrier between the discs. Due to rotation of the projectile after firing from a gun and as a result of the generated inertia forces, a channel is formed in the particulate material through which the flames from the ignition charge can pass.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a safety device which, in addition to assuring a high degree of safety, also contributes to improving the igniting of the charge or charges behind the ignition charge.